


Comfortable

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Post Cell Saga, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: Late at night, Bulma requests Vegeta's help with a new experience .. will he rise to the occasion?





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> So I always wondered if B & V ever did anal? Like was it talked about or was it spontaneous?
> 
> Also I wanted to write B & V as being together and trusting each other, after they've been thru a lot. That's why I chose to write this after the Cell Saga and not during the 3 year gap.
> 
> And I wrote this fic pretty graphically so if you do not like anal sex or lemon, then I feel bad for you son.

Comfortable

Vegeta sat up on his knees. His hulking, muscular frame overshadowed the woman below him, "you want me to do what?!"

"Hey Vegeta relax, it's only a question ok?" Bulma sat herself up and leaned back, supporting herself with her arms.

She knew she shouldn't have implored him like this, but she had to take a chance knowing that they were growing accustomed to living together again. Bulma was enjoying the daily routine of their separate lives and sometimes sharing the duty of raising a half Saiyan- half human son. Then at night, sometimes very late at night (depending on how hard Vegeta worked in the gravity room) he would come to their shared living space. Freshly showered and naked he would come wake her up, and rock her fucking world.

Sure some nights she would be extremely tired, Capsule Corp. was essentially her company, with her father Dr. Briefs only making inventions "for fun" nowadays. But Bulma wasn't complaining, she had it all: the genius intellect, the multi-billion zeni company, a smart(ass) talented son, and the handsome, built-like-a-boulder trophy husband that was all hers, and inside her, all night and every night.

That's when this night, after a session of vigorous love-making Bulma sat up in bed flipping through late night talk shows and infomercials, in between scoops of rocky road ice cream, she accidentally came across a not-so-subtle movie title and pay-per-viewed it.

"What the hell," she said, licking a bit of ice cream from her spoon, "I'm still horny anyway."

Bulma sat and watched the corny porn flick with it's bad acting and admired the women with their over-done make up and fake "oohs' and "aahs" while they were being consentually felt up and penetrated by large penises connected to men off-screen. If she wasn't so smart and wealthy, Bulma thought, she could do more than a half-decent job at being a porn actress, she had the body of one anyway.

But the last scene had Bulma's full attention: the woman, on all fours, was being penetrated anally by a large penis. Bulma couldn't decide if the woman's moans and screams were genuine or not but as soon the pair orgasmed, she knew she was turned on.

Throughout her adventurous life, Bulma was known for being bossy, rude, vulgar, brilliant, and intimidating. If there was one thing she knew she wasn't, it sure as hell wasn't being prude.

Bulma looked over at her sleeping prince and traced her index finger over the muscles of his well-defined arm. Would he like it? Would he be turned on, too? It was rare of her to ask him of something. She didn't like to ask much of her relationship with Vegeta because she knew if circumstances were different he would not have been there at all. But since the death of her best friend and the subsequent end to his rivalry with the Prince of Saiyans, their recent closeness these last few months made it comfortable for her to ask him .. 

.. And of course Vegeta didn't disappoint when it came to vulgarity.

The room was dark, save for the light from the television in their room, but Bulma could still feel the Saiyan's cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"Woman you are the most vulgar, irritating being on this planet .." Vegeta ran a hand through his spiky mane. "You mean to tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me to penetrate your asshole with my penis?"

"Uh-huh," Bulma said, smiling up at her mate's face.

"And you're saying that on this mudball of a planet that I should've destroyed years ago if I knew your lot liked this sort of thing, people find it pleasurable?"

"Uh-huh," Bulma said again still smiling up at Vegeta, who's face, she would guess, would have turned completely beet red by now in the darkness of the room.

"Tch, of all the ridiculous things .." Vegeta turned and sat down on the bed, arms crossed.

On the outside, Bulma stood still as a statue, afraid that if she moved he would too .. probably to the gravity room to train, or even to the window and fly off to Kami knows where. She knew the man she was getting accustomed to again still had his vices to work out with himself concerning his problem with communication (or lack thereof). Nowadays she wouldn't pursue him and drag the words out of him, like she used to do in their early days of getting to know each other.

But on the other hand, Bulma allowed herself a little "yay!" inside, knowing that when he crossed his arms after he said he wasn't going to do something, he usually was still thinking about it. She observed this about him a few times over the years she knew him as well.

Bulma also knew, from experience of course, that a little persuasion could go a hell of a long way.

She crawled to his side of the bed cat-like and ghosted her hand ever so softly up and down his back, eliciting goose bumps where there was only smooth skin just moments ago. Bulma felt him shiver, and she knew her proposal for anal sex was in the fucking bag.

But she didn't stop there. Bulma pressed her lips to the nape of Vegeta's thick neck and planted a few wet, and heavily passionate kisses there for the fun of it .. just to make sure he knew she was serious about this.

Just when her other hand snaked along his mid-section, past chiseled abs and rock hard thighs to settle on and grope the prince's already hard-on, she fell on her back and found Vegeta lying on top of her with his signature smirk already planted on his face. She let him take control this time: he spread her legs apart with his to grind his rock-hard dick against her sensitive area making her moan in response.

Vegeta leaned over Bulma with his left arm and with the other opened her mouth and let her suck on his index finger while continuing to grind on her right side with his member. Watching her pant and moan for him almost made him come on her leg but he held it in.

"Do you really want my dick in your asshole, woman?" asked Vegeta, in between bites and licks on and around her left ear while she sucked on his hand.

Bulma looked up, her own cheeks flushed red with passion, "why not?" she panted, "I like your finger in there just fine, what's a couple more inches?"

Vegeta trailed his hand down his mate's body, his large, rough hand making a hot path to the place between her thighs. He flicked her sensitized clitoris up and down to Bulma's pleasure who could only bite her lip in between moans and cries for more, cries for him.

The Saiyan prince smirked, "what is a couple more inches you ask?" his index finger, wet with her vaginal juices, already encircling her anal cavity.

He pressed his mouth to her ear growled, "for a vulgar woman like you it might be the difference between pleasure and pain."

Ever so gently, Vegeta pierced her anal opening with his finger, a little bit at a time, over and over again until he felt Bulma was comfortable with it all the while kneading her engorged clitoris with the heel of his hand.

At this point, Bulma was beyond words. Her cries and moans only muffled by Vegeta's muscled arm on her mouth and Capsule Corp's well built walls and insulation.

Bulma looked up at her mate's smirking face and whispered, "pleasure is pain, Vegeta. Please .."

Vegeta got up on his knees and positioned himself between her spread out legs. He looked Bulma over the same way a predator would to his prey: her heavy breathing, her breasts going up and down, her hardened glistening nipples, her slender arms above her, her slightly bared neck, his bruised markings on the side of it, her half open mouth and half lidded blue eyes.

For a few moments, he stared at those eyes for any sign of doubt .. after all this was new to him as well.

Vegeta held his throbbing dick in his hand and fingered Bulma's clit with the other. Despite her bold statement, he only half believed that anal sex would give her pleasure, after years of knowing the woman who was naked and sweating in front of him, after knowing (from her parents of course) how she yelled and screamed and cursed his name during labor with their child and begged for an epidural, after learning to know that his chosen mate saved face in front of fear and uncertainty .. he wanted to at least make it easier for her to lie to herself.

Bulma felt the tip of Vegeta's dick rub against her wet opening, at first she thought he was going to enter her there but he slowly moved himself downward. She felt his cock rub against her anal opening, non intrusive at first, using her vaginal juices as lube. Bulma then felt his dick enter her very tight opening, felt him push himself in small increments forward then back a little, then forward again.

She felt the pain of his cock come up her anal canal and the pleasure of it move out, and over and over again until he was fully sheathed in her body. Bulma bit her lower lip to keep from crying, after all she asked for this and Vegeta obliged with a warning and a devilish smirk and she didn't want to back down especially when she saw his face and heard his heavy panting, breathing and moaning.

When Vegeta was fully inside of her, he leaned forward and rested his arms on either side of Bulma. She was so tight, and wet and warm that he could think of nothing else and just focused on breathing: in through his nose, and out through his lips. Then he felt her lips on his, wet and warm and intimate, the taste of her and her alone. He opened her mouth with his and tasted her teeth and tongue and she with him.

Bulma positioned her arms on either side of Vegeta's waist and motioned for him to continue .. his movement eliciting a moan from both of them. He bent his head down and began sucking her left nipple which made Bulma arch her head back and scream his name.

"Vegeta!," Bulma screamed, "more .. please ..," she moaned into his hair and Vegeta moved faster and faster within her, his mouth moving to her other nipple making her moan and scream and beg for more.

Bulma moved her legs high up on Vegeta's waist and fisted his hair with her hands. She felt his hot, hard cock go in and out of her and his lower abdomen rub against her clit and lost any sense she had. She came hard with her mate's dick in her ass and she loved it and craved more of it as soon as she came down from her orgasm.

She could feel Vegeta come as well, panting and slowing his pace from fast and frantic to slower more deliberate thrusts. She felt his cock twitch inside her and his semen spill into her and knew that this was as amazing for him as it was for her. He dug his face in her neck and was careful not to crush her as he came down from his orgasm.

Vegeta pulled out of her ever so carefully and layed on his back, utterly spent and exhausted.

"So do you agree with me?," Bulma said, turning to look at her mate.

"With what?," Vegeta asked, tired and groggy and half-asleep. He was already woken up once by his woman, he didn't want to make that a habit.

"With pleasure as pain and pain as pleasure," Bulma said, "I proved that to you just now."

Vegeta sighed, all he wanted to do was sleep, he was tired from training, tired from the night's previous round of sex, this current round of sex, and this woman's incessant blabbering. But he learned through years of being around the blue haired heiress that there was no point in arguing with her, especially at this late an hour.

".. like two sides of the same coin," Vegeta growled closing his eyes.


End file.
